Survive
by Ultimate Mask
Summary: A supernatural dark story focussed on Sakura after her life changes to hunting down "freaks" and killing them. SasuSaku mainly will have most characters except one I don't like :D
1. Chapter 1

Idea popped into my head while looking at a piece of art on Dev. and listening to Britney Spears's 'Til The World Ends' Please don't judge I get how people are like "Britney Spears? She's so crazy!" Well yeah of course but she makes some decent music sometimes SO . . . this is my new Naruto story very SasuSaku and supernaturally styled. Also I will be starting this story with a classic anime intro. Just so no one gets confused here's four hints

1 Different universe entirely from where the actual manga/anime is (not earth or the forth dimension btw)

2 Remember who the characters are not their pasts but their personal charisma like how Sakura is powerful or how Sasuke can be distant

3 If you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask :D

4 From Sakura's point of view

******2011 April 17, 2011, 11:54 pm, Vancouver Canada******

Hi I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm sixteen and in the prime of my golden years. I love music and had an addiction to texting at one point in time. I've always had a soft spot for animals and babies. My favorite color is pink; I'm basis though because that's the color of my hair.

Most girls my age used to spend their Sunday nights getting ready for school the next day. Some would go out and have fun with their friends; I guess in a way that is what I'm doing. It's different though. I'm different. I wasn't always different I used to have a family, go to school and even get good grades but not anymore. Now I have none of that; I miss it.

After the accident I think almost everyone left changed. In Pakistan a huge nuclear explosion went off. It killed most of the eastern world. We had felt it even at my home at the time in northern Canada. The world dove into frenzy everyone saying mine instead of sharing. My parents and I stayed inside our home. Dad wouldn't even let us go past the front door. He had been so brave while my mother was so broken.

At the time I hadn't understood. At the time I thought it would pass and life would return to it's regular cycle. That wasn't the case though. The explosion had caused mutations in hundreds of thousands of people's DNA. Doctors were baffled. Everyone thought that it was a medical miracle but really it was more of a disaster.

The people who had been mutated started to become more and more warped. They lost all sense of wrong and right and focused on blood. They gained powers that could have come out of a comic or novel. Panic was all that consumed the world after that. It didn't take long for a "Victim" as they called them on the news to come to my home.

I had been able to get away; barely. Traveling for about a year on my own had made me tough, had made me hard. My feet didn't blister anymore. My hair was no longer long but short and practical. Finally though, I met people. I met none mutated people. At first I wasn't so sure about the whole gang thing but after only a day it became clear that having someone to watch my back was going to make surviving a lot easier.

Naruto and Sai were their names. Naruto's an idiot and Sai has the emotional expression of drying paint but they're my family now. The three of us watch each other's back in life and on our missions.

I'd been doing it solo but with them hunting down freaks had become a lot easier. My dad had been a big game hunter so I knew the ropes of a gun pretty well. Also I had taken Taekwondo since I was seven.

So yeah I would call myself a little different then the quivering girls hiding in the alleys.

Now though the three of us were sitting in a Bar. There was no food or drinks but the social aspect was still there. The whole place was lit by candles. We wouldn't have even stepped inside if we hadn't heard about a group of freaks controlling the town.

I was wearing black lacey ripped tights with dark jean short shorts and a black v neck shirt ripped horizontaly along the ribs. Over all on this were a hidden gun, knife and leather classic jacket.

Unfortunately just because they're mutated doesn't mean they look disgusting, well some do but not all. I was scanning the crowd there was about a dozen people in the room. As my eyes skipped from face to face Naruto ran his mouth, "This would be a lot easier if they just wore name tags of something or they could paint a bull's eye on their heads . . ."

I zoned out Naruto and Sai as the conversation went back and forth. My gaze was caught on a girl and guy in the corner. The girl was sporting cheap glasses and a slutty outfit. She had black hair that looked like stuff you'd find in the drain. From her appearance I was sure that she was our target.

An elderly woman had told us about her. She and some guy with white hair and weird teeth had been terrorizing the people who still lived here.

The boy though beside her didn't exactly match the description. He was gorgeous with a spiky haed of raven black hair and coal colored eyes. He was dressed in a messy white dress shirt with a nice suit jacket over it. His red tie and jeans made me raise an eyebrow, they both really didn't belong.

He caught me staring and sent me a smirk. I flinched gulped and looked away. I set out the plan with the guys, "Kay we know the girl in the corner is a freak but the guy I'm pretty sure is normal. He probably has no clue."

They both glanced in the two's direction and nodded. "The plan is distract and kick ass. Naruto go over their first and cause a scene. Pick a fit with the guy or something. While you're doing that I'll trick her away to the corner and knife her."

The plan was a go. Naruto walked over to the handsome guy and slurred his voice as if he was drunk, "Buddy do you go a problem with me?"

Cute guy raised an eyebrow and answered, "No."

"Bull shit!" Naruto was great at pretending to be drunk probably because he was most of the time. "You've been giving me the fuckin' stink eye!" Sai jumped in and held Naruto back from hitting the guy. He didn't seem very worried though.

I scurried to the girl's side, "I'm so sorry my boyfriend has an alcohol problem."

She rolled her eyes and when Naruto swung a fake punch and grabbed her attention I stabbed her about half a dozen times in the back just to make sure. It was quick and clea. She hadn't seen it coming in the slightest.

The mood switched instantly people ran people screamed and before long all that was left was The three of us and the pretty boy. I turned to the guy, "Sorry if we just killed your girlfriend. She was mutated."

He raised an eye brow like a teacher when the young student tells him about the boy's pet dinosaur. "Is that so? How do you know she didn't seem mutated?"

Freaks usually carry a special power with them. Last week we took down a guy with super speed, now that was hard. Naruto scoffed, "We did our research don't worry." I coughed. He corrected himself, "I mean she did the research."

Sai questioned him obviously suspicious, "There is another one do you know where he is?"

He nodded, "Yeah, he's in there." He pointed with his thumb. My radar went off. This guy was way too calm for someone who just saw a girl die in front of his face; even if she was a freak. It takes a while to get used to bloodshed. Taking this in I formulated a plan.

"You two go ahead and take him down I'll stay here and finish cleaning up." They went ahead. Naruto, taking the safety off as he entered the room. I fished my litter out of my pocket and lit a napkin off of the pretty boy's table. Setting it on fire I dropped in on her and she started to burn slowly. When the body is burnt it kills the entire DNA. The mutation can't spread.

He spoke with a smirk on his face. It was off setting. "So do you three do this often?"

I pulled out my little black book. It contained the names of every freak I'd killed so far. Most of the time I didn't know their real name so I gave them a nick name. The format was: number, name then date.

I Scribbling down

234 Slutty Four Eyes , 2011 April 17

He had stood up as I was writing and now had my book that he'd snatched in his hands. I grabbed at it. Taking it back I barked at him, "What's your deal?" That boom was my life's work it was the one piece of proof I had of our work.

His face softened and my heart thumped so loud I could hear it. "That's a lot of people. Did you do to them all that you did to her?" He gestured to the burning corps.

I retorted, "It's none of your business. Get out of here Pretty Boy!" He mocked hurt at this. Sternly I ordered, "It's not safe. There's still a freak hanging around so please leave so that you don't get hurt please. It's not your place to poke your nose into." I'm bossy I'll admit but usually it's something important.

He shrugged and grinned, "Alright I'll go away." In a blur he was gone. He'd gone in the direction of the guys. My heart went a thousand miles while my mind stalled. Finally gaining my bearings I charged into the room. It was dark but I kept running calling out their names, "Naruto! Sai! Naruto! Sai! Naruto! Sai! Naruto! Sai!"

I shut up really fast when I found them though. They were both unconscious but Naruto was the only one with blood on him. It was on his forehead as he lay on top of Sai's back. I wasn't sure if it was even his blood. A white haired guy lay dead across the room though. He was obviously the target his body was half burnt.

I pulled out my gun; just a basic hand gun but it would do the job. I cautiously walked over to them and knelt down. Before I could shake Naruto's limp shoulder though, I was pushed up against a brick wall. Even in the dark I could make out the pretty boy's face. I emptied all of my bullets into his gut and chest.

I expected him to fall to the ground but he never did. He whispered in my ear. "Nice try. You sure do have a temper though. I mean you just wasted all of your bullets." I thrashed my gun against his head. No affect except now my hands were empty. His iron grip gave me not room as he held my jacket with one hand and cupped my cheek and upper neck with the other.

He should be dead. He should be bloody on the floor dead. There was blood on his clothes but not much.

The word came out with no thought involved, "Crap."

Chuckling he said, "Surprise!"

"You should be dead. What kind of freak are you?" I snarled.

He laughed and as his eyes were closed I grabbed my knife and stabbed his thought. Ducking underneath his arm and sweeping his legs from under him I used the knife jabbed into him as my first stepping stone for my way to the guys.

Hearing a good strong crunch of bone I was satisfied. I grabbed Naruto's gun first and then hit him in the arm with it. Shaking them both, I yelled, "Wake up you idiots!"

Naruto was the first to stir, "Sakura?"

"Yes, hurry up!" I got to my feet and yanked him up as well. Looking back hoping to see a dead mutant I was furious. In his place was only a small pool of blood. "Oh shit. We're screwed."

Sai was only now getting up but Naruto had switched to alert. "What's wrong? What are we up against?"

I passed him his gun back. "A lot. He's fast, strong and is basically indestructible." We exchanged looks. Naruto was like my brother and I wasn't loosing anymore family to freaks. Pushing my pride aside I made the order, "We run. We make our way to the front and then hide out in an old house or something." Sai was upright now.

A voice echoed in the big space, "All I want to do is talk. I thought it would be best if we did it somewhere else, I knew you three would never go for it that's all." I had no idea where he was but I was sure Sai did when he shot in a random direction. "Please I mean you no harm."

Backing him up, I fired away. We ran backwards out of the room. Naruto took out a black flask. Splashing it around the whole room behind us he shouted to me, "And you said carrying gasoline with me was stupid!" He used his litter and threw it behind us. A fire appeared in seconds and the whole room was blazing. The heat was incredible.

I rolled my eyes, "It still is!"

Sai shot behind us again this time Naruto helped him. When we got out of the building I was so happy to find our rides still parked in the alley. We'd been traveling on two motor bikes for a while now. Sai jumped on his and revved the engine. Naruto jumped on ours and I leaped behind him and clung for dear life as the engine roared and we were off.

One of the only things that scares me these days is Naruto's driving. His turns would fling you off if you weren't strong and the speeds he went were incredible. Above all though the crazy routes he took were insane. He'd go through old buildings, parks and forest with no thought to it. "Whatever was the fastest," he'd say.

Naruto yelled as we turned a sharp corner, "Who the hell was that? I've never seen a freak like that!"

As if on cue our bike was hit off and sprawled. I still held onto Naruto though as we skidded away from the metal contraption. My arm and legs were all scratched up horribly but I'd live. Naruto was the first to move from the ground. "Sakura are you alright?" Red started to cloud my vision.

Naruto shifted me up so that I was sitting up. His hand touched my forehead. When I could see it again it was covered in red. I couldn't even feel the pain on my head but now with all the red sliding down my face I knew I must have a huge gash.

Naruto's face was a mix of worry and astonishment. He whispered to me in the strongest voice he could muster, "It's going to be fine." He rushed over to the bike. I tried to get up but felt light headed when I got to my knees. The bike wouldn't start. My heart sank.

My attention went to the still moving bike. The sound of the live bike was fading. "Sai?" I looked to the blonde. His face was contorted with rage. With disbelief I asked, "Is he leaving us?"

Before Naruto could answer Pretty Boy was in front of me. I was on the ground bruised, bloody and broken. My body wouldn't move it was too stiff and sore, so I laid there on my side with a hand over my head wound. The freak looked tough as ever standing over me. "Yes, he left you both." Naruto raced in front of me impulsively. He took out one of the only god knows how many guns he had hidden and shot the guy half a dozen times in the head.

It was the first time I had had time to notice what happened when we hurt him. Yes it would bleed a little but wound heal as fast as the wound was made. Bullets dropped to the ground in seconds. Naruto just kept shooting over and over again pulling out different guns taking all of his anger out on him. Letting loose the full aggression out on him.

The fuel for this fire was Sai's betrayal. We were supposed to be with each other through thick and thin. We were supposed to stand up for each other. We were supposed to be each other's family.

I cried loosing it. It was over he'd kill us and there was nothing we could do. Sai didn't care he was probably half way out of town by now. So when Naruto ran out of fire power and discarded his last weapon I wasn't surprised that my heart felt like a black hole. Sucking in every hope there was around me.

Naruto picked me up bridal style and I clutched his shirt. If we were going to die we'd die together. It was over. Pretty boy put a hand on my cheek. It didn't take long for Naruto to kick him in the shin and bolt with me as baggage.

He smiled genuinely, "I won't kill either of you." I felt the side of my head crash into Naruto's and I was out cold. Before I blacked out though I could see Naruto lying beside me unconscious and Pretty boy standing over us.

SO? Did you like it? Well tell me if you did :D


	2. Chapter 2

I hope this chapter turns out just as well or maybe even better than the last :D Because I have a long weekend and am off school I was able to get this out quickly.

****The Next Day****

My eyes opened to find a room I'd never been in. As my head throbbed my back ached. The walls were a bland blue and in shambles. The whole room looked like it was the aftermath of one amazing party. Waking up to an unfamiliar place was a regular routine. The three of us never stayed in the same place for too long.

Three?

I shot up from the soft coach I was laying on. Its springs squealed. Sai. He'd left me and Naruto to die. To die? Why was I alive? He? Pretty boy killed us, right? My last and most important question came out in words, "Where's Naruto?"

"He's fine." I jumped up and turned. Pretty Boy! He was standing there in the same clothes but without the suit jacket. His white shirt was smudged with red though especially on his left chest. My hand went to where I usually kept my knife but with further inspection there were no weapons to be found. Everything was gone: my knife, my guns, steel wire, my personal items and my little black book.

He'd walked over to me, "Please calm down."

"No," I backed up. "Where's my friend? What have you done?" He continued to follow me as I continued to walk backwards. If I could help it I wasn't letting him get close to me. It was a miracle that I was still alive and miracles don't happen twice in one day.

He gestured to the other room he'd come from, "He's in there."

I sprinted out the door to him, "Naruto!"

I found him smiling and laughing with four other people: blonde girl wearing a purple summer dress, a slouching guy with black hair, a boy with red marks on his face and a dog on his head and a red headed guy with a scowl on his face that screamed, "I will kick all of your asses!"

Naruto looked at me and smiled, "Hey Sakura!"

I was stunned I didn't know what to do. Who were these people? Weren't we both supposed to be dead? Why was Naruto smiling? Didn't he realize how deep we were in shit? Of course not he was Naruto.

I stammered out, "N- Naruto?"

The guy from before walked into the room, "We aren't going to hurt you. We wa-"

Planting my feet I turned on my heels and yelled, "Hell you aren't! You fucking beat the crap out of us! You scared the crap out of me! You through us off his bike! You knocked us both out!" He looked a little shocked. I hissed, "Fuck you buddy."

Naruto tried to talk but Pretty Boy cut him off, "I'm sorry if I scared you but you two were in danger."

I snickered, "You don't have to tell me I was there when you were trying to kill us!"

Naruto put his hand on my shoulder from behind, "Sakura. Don't worry he's cool."

I snapped on him, "What the hell Naruto? How can you say that?" He smiled and it calmed me down a little but I was still on edge. "I mean seriously he's a freak." I spoke under my breath. "He tried to kill us."

The blonde girl spoke up in a really girly voice, "We aren't all like that. You know, blood thirsty and insane. Some of us just got powers and are still sane."

Deadpanned I grabbed Naruto's sleeve. He was wearing a brown leather jacket I'd never seen before, "We're leaving."

Pretty Boy put out his hand to stop me, "You won't make it out of this town. You both have targets on your heads. They've been searching for you guys since early this morning. There are about twenty or so of them skewering this city."

I stopped, "Who are they?"

Naruto wanted to answer this one as well but Pretty Boy cut him off, "They are the people you guys have been pissing off for a year or so."

As he talked he led me to sit on a wooden chair beside the table. "Well, mostly you. You have killed most of his soldiers on the east coast."

He casually lowered his head so we were face to face. "The 'freaks' as you call them have a sort of gang leader. You've killed so many he's decided that he should return the favor." His dark expression slipped into a smirk as he made his last comment, "I must say I'm impressed you made a huge dent in his numbers. It's quite incredible."

I retorted, "Why should we trust you, Pretty boy?"

The lazy guy and the boy with the red marks on his face both echoed, "Pretty Boy?"

The crazy handsome freak outstretched his hand, "I never properly introduced myself to you. My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I'm the leader of the Hidden Leaf."

I thought it over for a second and then shook his hand, "The name's Sakura Haruno, I'm a professional freak hunter. I wish I could say it was nice meeting you but I think we'll be off."

I hadn't taken a step before Naruto rushed into my path, "Please can we stay Sakura. If they were going to kill us they would have when we were unconscious. They had plenty of time you've been out for like a day."

I mentally kicked myself for letting myself sleep so long. "Naruto if what he says is true and there are people looking for us we should get out of here. I'll hot wire a car and we can wear hats or something."

Naruto looked nervous, "What about your head though? I mean shouldn't you at least rest for a bit?"

"What about my head?"

Sasuke cracked with a grin planted on his face, "It got hit really badly when you two dismounted the bike. You lost a lot of blood I think it's mixing up your thinking."

I placed my hand on my forehead. In the place of skin and hair were bandages with chunks of hair coming out. "Joy to the fucking world!" Turning onto Naruto I asked, "Is it bad?"

He nodded, "Yeah but Ino can heal you. She already did." After I raised an eyebrow he went into detail, "She has healing abilities." He gestured to the blonde.

Ino smiled, "I'd be happy to heal the rest of you injuries. It takes a lot out of me so I had to stop I'll fin-"

Sasuke cut her off, "Not if she doesn't stay here you won't. There's no point if she's going to just go out there and get herself killed."

Naruto shook his head rapidly, "We're staying."

"Hell No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

This yelling match went on as Naruto worried for my health and I worried about staying in the same house as a group of "Good" freaks." It ended with my lose when Naruto pulled out his signature puupy dog eyes.

"Please Sakura, just for a few days."

Feeling beaten I agreed, "Okay but only for a couple days. Got it?" He nodded with a huge smile on his face. I shouted, "This is insane!"

I stormed out of the room fast but I could still hear Naruto tell the group, "She's just worried."

That triggered something and I raced back into the room. I looked from face to face, "Where's my stuff?"

Sasuke answered, "On the table."

On the wooden table they were all sitting around there was most of my stuff minus the weapons and steel wire. My black book was wide open in front of the boy with the dog. I picked it all up and put it back in my pockets. When I picked up my book I commented looking the dog guy in the eye, "Did you notice the book mark?"

"Yeah."

"I did all the ones before that by myself." I could hear him gulp. He should though I'd killed at least ¾'s of the freaks by myself. When making my exit I addressed Sasuke, "I want my knife back. The same knife you took, it's special."

****A Few Hours Later*****

I'd sat in the living room alone for an hour or so calculating the situation we were in. My top priority is Naruto and mine's safety. I didn't feel safe here. I wouldn't be able to sleep. I'd make sure they didn't pull the tarp over our eyes.

After making a plan to get out of town I reentered the kitchen. The blonde girl Ino and Naruto were the only ones there. They sat at the table and talked as if she was normal. I didn't like it. He'd make friends with them and then it would only hurt that much more; just like Sai.

I hopped up onto the counter. They continued to talk about their pasts. I started to aimlessly play with a medium sized cutting knife.

Ino had come from a prestigious family from Washington. She'd been at a boarding school for girls when the accident happened. When discovering her powers she hadn't felt like killing anybody she'd felt normal; apparently. Sasuke and Garra, the red head I think, had found her and asked her to join them. Having no one else she accepted.

Naruto commented, "That's good that you found a new family. It's that way with Sakura and I."

Ino got up and came over to me. She asked, "Would it be alright if I healed the rest of your wounds now?"

"Yes, please." Naruto answered with eagerness while I just nodded. Her hands started to glow green as she held it on my head; it felt great to be honest.

She looked at me with her angelic eyes, "So what's your story?"

I continued to play with the knife. "Well, I used to live in a small town with my parents; I was an only child. I got good grades I had a decent number of friends. After the accident a freak came to my house and slaughtered my family. I got away. I've been killing as many freaks as possible since then. Then I found Naruto and Sai and we teamed up. I had to teach them a lot but it's better to have someone then no one I guess."

She nodded, "Yes, company can make it a lot easier to handle change." I noticed her gaze kept trailing back to the knife in my hand. "We aren't all bad. Most yes but not all of us."

I grinned, "We'll see."

Silence engulfed the room until Naruto howled with laughter and clarified to Ino that I was "Joking." Soon after that Sasuke came into the room. He walked right up to me and asked for the knife.

"We wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."

"Or someone else?" Witty banter with him was slightly fun. The fact that he was easy on the eyes wasn't bad either.

"It's like you're reading my mind."

"Or expression?"

I handed him the knife knowing there was no point to protesting. I was satisfied that I had one already hidden in my jacket. His smile grew as he opened my jacket to grab my knife. His hand briefly brushing past my ribs as he took the knife out. "Lying isn't a nice trait in a girl."

My expression turned furious. "I don't think it's fair. You all have powers and Naruto and I can't even have knifes."

Naruto tried to calm me, "Sakura its fine. They aren't going to hurt us."

"You're so gullible Naruto." I gave him a glare, his eyes pleaded but I gave him no response. After sighing I answered, "Kay' he can keep my knife."

Just as the words had come out of my mouth I heard an explosion. It had come from the front door area. My eyes went straight to Naruto. He had paled in the split second but when his eyes met mine he had a certain drive overriding the fear. Ino and Naruto were on their feet already when I look to Sasuke.

He looked irritated and angry. I out stretched my hand, "Knife."

His hand took mine and then placed my knife back in it, "Don't do something stupid."

Pulling a smile I rolled it over my hand and caught it, then placed it in my belt. I was digging through the cupboards when I asked, "Do you have a car?"

Ino answered in a weak voice, "Yes, we have a big van."

I had found what I needed under the sink. I laid out my materials on the table: paper towel, flammable cleaning chemicals and a glass bottle. Naruto had seen these items before. His eyes widened as he smirked. "Great idea!" He looked to Ino, "Do we have any gasoline?"

Sasuke answered as crashing started in the other room, "Why?"

I looked over to him. "I can blow this house up." My instincts as a leader kicked in, "Ino go get some gas, Naruto get that van ready in the backyard." Sasuke had raised an eyebrow, "Don't just stand there Pretty Boy go find your people and pile them into that van!"

I'd set my bottle filled with paper and chemical in less than two minutes Ino had spread the gas around the room as told while Sasuke had disappeared to go help his friends fight the freaks that wanted Naruto and I dead. I had been setting a trap for one of them to trip into the gas and burn to death when I heard a huge crash from where Ino was.

I turned the corner to see hundreds of bugs crawling around the ground. Ino was screaming bloody murder. Quickly I lit the paper; we'd have half a minute to get out. As I grabbed Ino's wrist and ran for the back exit I shouted, "Sasuke! Get out!"

Ino panicked, "What if they're still in here?"

I lied, "I'm sure they'll be fine." I saw the van with its engine active on the grass. The back doors were open. I basically threw Ino in as she resisted. Looking in I was happy to see Naruto in the car and at the helm. Everyone was there except Sasuke.

I was just about to jump in when something picked me up. Next thing I knew I was in the front seat on Sasuke's lap with my back against the window. He shouted to Naruto, "GO!" I heard the slam of the back doors and then the explosion. It was bigger than I had expected. The house probably had a gas line.

As usual Naruto's driving was nothing less than extreme. He drove straight through half a dozen fences before getting on a road. The streets were dormant except for one guy walking. He had short spiky red hair.

"Holly shit!" They Dog guy, Kiba I think his name was, clung on for dear life like Ino. "Who in the hell gave you liscense?"

Naruto screamed with delight, "No one! Sakura taught me how to drive!" When he drove I swore it was like he was playing an intense video game; like life had no meaning all there was in the moment was the goal at hand.

Sasuke looked down at me skeptical, "Do you also drive this way?"

I hung my head, "I can't drive, in theory I can, so I can teach but not in real life; I fail at driving."

I went to go get up off of Sasuke but wasn't allowed. His arms, that had been cradling me since I got in the car, wouldn't budge. Our eyes locked. His contained worry as mine contained confusion. He spoke evenly, "The front seat with me is the safest place for both of you." He gestured to Naruto. "We aren't in the clear yet."

I nodded seeing his logic. He did have every freak power I'd ever seen and then something caught my mind's attention. "Why can't you die? I mean I put like a dozen bullets in you snapped your neck and main arteries with my knife most people would have kicked the bucket."

He looked a little taken back but answered even so. "I'm special," His smirk put all others to shame. I chuckled and decided to leave it at that.

We'd driven for hours talking in a group or smaller groups. I found out that most of these people were half decent. Except Garra he'd been extremely quite. It was strange but I wouldn't judge.

People fell asleep every now and then except Sasuke and Naruto. It must have been because of the head injury because I couldn't resist falling asleep on Sasuke's hot chest. His body heat warmed my ice cold bones.

I dreamed of stupid things such as old pop singers and chicken fighting. I must have seriously bashed my head.

When I woke up we were driving up a hill to a gothic styled wooden building. As we got closer I realized it was a church. Before the accident I had gone to church. I had whole heartedly believed in heaven, hell, angles, Jesus and God. Now it was just a fairy tale.

By the time we had all piled into the building and found the basement it was dark. In the building's basement there were bunk-beds, my guess was for orphans or something. Naruto was out like a light and it didn't take long for everyone else to crash.

In the end I couldn't sleep, I had already slept for hours on the way here and was still worried about my company. No matter what proof they gave us I couldn't shake the feeling that freak couldn't be trusted. I knew that Sasuke had decided to keep watch upstairs so I wandered around for a bit and then went to join him.

He was scratching his name into the wall with my knife which he'd taken away again. I tried to sneak up on him but he turned around quickly and flashed me a smile. "Couldn't sleep?"

I murmured, "Something like that."

He stepped aside so that I could see what he was writing. Sasuke was in giant letters. He'd had some spare time. "Do you like?"

"Yes, you're an artist." I plopped myself down on one of the classy wooden benches. "I have some questions. So if you'd be so kind?"

He came to sit beside me. "Like what?"

I crossed my legs so that I was facing him. In a serious voice I started, "It's a long list; so get comfortable. One, why aren't you dead? Two, how did you know those freak were after us? Three, why do you care? Four, how do you know who we are? Five, do you use Gell or is your hair just that fantastic?" The last one was a joke but I thought it would lighten the mood.

He counted off on his fingers in a cocky demeanor, "One, because I'm awesome. Two, because I'm smart. Three, because I'm secretly a softy. Four, because you're famous. Five, it's just this fantastic."

I glared. He glared. Silence and glares was all there was until he huffed, "Can I please have my secrets?"

"No."

Frowning he started, "My powers are different. They aren't like everyone else's."

"Why?"

"You wouldn't believe me." Rolling his eyes he remarked.

"Try me. I've lived with Naruto for a while now. He believes that little boys are made of Ramen, I have an open mind."

After a stern look from me he continued, "I was there when the accident happened." I perked up. "My whole family used to be scientists. My dad led them in the project. He was brilliant. On the day of the accident my brother and I were goofing around in the lab and we caused the accident. We were both so close to the explosion that our powers are extreme."

My jaw dropped. I leapt up to my feet, "So it was your fault!" Sasuke nodded and my heart sank. His expression told me he felt horrible that if he could he would go back. Guilt consumed him. I back tracked, "I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that."

"It's okay." He looked up to me. "I need your help. I need to set the world back right. This is my fault." He put his hand on my elbow and tugged me back down. "Please, yes I have these powers but you . . . You've killed probably three times more freaks than I have. Please Sakura I'm begging you help me make this right."

I was shocked. My brain didn't know how to process all of this at once. Finally I avoided eye contact and spoke, "I'll help you but I need something in return. The truth. You have to tell me everything. I catch you lie once, I catch you double cross me, I catch you hurt Naruto, I catch you miss using your powers I'll find a way to kill you."

I was still looking away when I heard a genuine, "Thank you."

"You're welcome but you still haven't answered all my questions." A massive gust of wind swept through the church. My bones felt chilled. I hugged my stomach and chest. "Go on."

"My brother the one who also got the same powers as me is the one trying to kill you two. I was helping him, at his side until I realized he was mad with power at the time so was I. The more blood I spilled the more I thought I could bring back my parents its crazy but that's how I felt." He sighed. "I snapped out of it though. Now I'm just trying to make up for it."

"Oh," was all I could say.

"When my brother found out about you he was furious and then slowly it turned into a game for him. He was tracking you down and plotting your routes putting freak after freak in front of you thinking he'd tire you out or something." He laughed. "It never worked and he grew more and more insane."

I gulped and asked, "Is he as strong as you?"

Sasuke seemed to tense, "Yeah. I pretended to be like him for a while before I left. He used to pretend he could talk to you like you were on the phone with him. He'd go on and on about how he couldn't wait till he met you. He was obsessed."

I was officially weirded out. I got up and walked across the room. "Great." I rubbed my arms hopping to warm them up. "How long do you think till he finds us?"

He shrugged. "I've got no clue."

I opened my mouth to talk but couldn't think of anything good to say. After a minute of silence I left with, "Good night." I had some things to think about and I needed to make the decisions on my own

I hope you liked it :D please review even if you didn't like it but make it constructive and not mean


	3. Chapter 3

Please Review!

***The Next Morning****

I'd slept like a baby but hadn't let myself sleep in. I'd had enough sleep lately. Now with all my weapons returned to me from Sasuke I was hoping to get right back on the horse. When I woke up I found Sasuke was still awake and Garra wasn't around. I assumed he went for a walk.

Sasuke seemed uneasy as I passed by him to go into the office; probably the head of the old church's. Not caring how he felt at the moment I continued with what I was doing. I searched the desk only finding a litter for useful items. Sitting in the huge seat behind the desk I started conducting a plan.

Sketching down a plan with a nice pen on the back of an already used piece of paper, I couldn't shake the feeling I was being watched. Quickly out of paranoia I opened the closet. Finding nothing I looked out the door and window. Still coming up with nothing I put my tense feelings aside and continued to work.

It was about an hour later when Naruto came into the office. He found me hard at work. Making his way to sit on the desk's edge he asked, "What cha' you doing?"

"Making a plan, turns out there's a leader to the freaks. The goal is to kill him or at least take him out of the game." I sighed. When I looked up to him his smile was huge. "What's got you so happy?"

"You've decided we're staying with them haven't you?" He got off the desk and rushed over to my chair. He spun it around and around. "I know you and if we were going to leave we would have last night!"

Suddenly I stopped; I was facing Naruto. "Yes, we're staying." He cheered and I had a pretty good idea why. In a sly voice I asked, "Do you have a thing for that Ino girl?"

His whole face went beat red, "No, why would you say that?"

I waved him away with my hand, "Just a vibe I was picking up. Just make sure you use protection."

"Sakura!" He shouted and turned.

After a giggle attach and gathering my things, "I was joking!" I got up. "Let's go Romeo."

"Shut up!"

"Alright."

Almost everyone was awake except for Kiba and his dog. They were like magnets, Ino and Naruto, instantly heading towards each other and talking; flirting. I walked up to Sasuke, "Did you sleep at all last night?"

He shook his head, "I don't sleep."

"Great, and here I thought all I had to worry about was the Boggy-Man."He cracked a smile. "I've got a couple questions for you."

He slouched, "I thought we did this last night."

"This is different, I swear. First, do you have any other allies that aren't here?"

He laughed, "Nope just these guys."

I sat down and grabbed one of the small bowls of rice as did he, "Yay! Next question, do you think you could break through fifty meters of solid cement?"

"Why?"

"Because I think we could trap your brother in a panic room I found years back and then top it with cement. There's only one way out of it." His eyes lit up. "If we can take him out of the equation we could just systematically kill off all of his freaks. I'm sure you could do it easy."

"How far is this place?"

"It's in Alaska."

His eyes gleamed, "That's not that far all we have to do is go up, since we're in Washington."

"So are you saying it would work?" I was intrigued, could this actually work. If so then we might actually have a chance to win this developing war.

He nodded, "Yeah, it might actually work. The only problem would be getting him down there." Just as the thoughts were going through both are heads. A figure in black and red flew through the great stained windows of the church. Sasuke ran over and caught what I could now tell was Garra with his super speed.

Kiba started to slowly get up. "What's all the noise for?"

Naruto and I instinctively pulled out our weapons. We both brought out revolvers. I love Samuel Colt! He looked to me and I shrugged, "I have no idea."

Shikamaru spoke up now on his feet beside Ino, "My guess is that they found us."

Garra now back on his feet nodded, "Yeah." There was sand moving all around him like it had a mind of its own.

Sasuke asked, "How many of them are there?"

"Three." Garra and him were now standing with the rest of us.

Naruto looked to me while the rest of them looked to Sasuke. He and I just looked at each other. I asked, "Want to stay and fight?"

"Yes, please stay and fight." The voice came from the double door entrance of the church. Three guys in the late twenties stood in the threshold. The one who had spoke had long blonde hair that was partially put into a pony tail. The one of the far left had short shaggy red hair with a, 'I could care less attitude.' He was dragging a large puppet thing behind him.

The only one that really interested me though was the one in the middle. It was hands down Sasuke's brother. The eyes, hair color, demeanor, was all the same. He looked older with worry lines under his eyes. They were all wearing clothes that I could only describe as gothic.

"No we run," Sauske was firm.

Naruto complained with his face bunched up, "I hate running. Why can't we just kick their asses?"

The blond one laughed, "Itachi are you sure we've got the right kids?"

Naruto yelled, "What the fuck? I'm sixteen!" He looked to me, "Can I kill them?" I looked to Sasuke he was sending death glares and making eye contact with his brother. Before he could get an answer Naruto started shooting.

The blonde guy stuck out his hand and explosions erupted throughout the hall. Naruto insisted on continuing to shoot, he was helped by Garra. The red headed freak waved his hand and the puppet thing flew through the air and Kiba attached it. He turned into a huge dog and his once small mut grew to the same size.

Shikamaru ran over to Kiba seeing him having some trouble. I didn't know what he could do though because all he had was super intelligence.

Itachi walked up to the remaining group of us through the gap between the benches. He looked normal to me but Sasuke looked normal at first as well. I had to admit my impression of him was close to the one I got from Sasuke. He was also very handsome.

Sasuke barked at Ino to go get the car ready. She listened and ran off. It was for the best she couldn't fight. Before she was out of view she sent me a look that seemed like a message but I couldn't tell what she wanted of me.

Naruto hit the wall and spit up some blood. I was going to run and help him when I felt an arm stretch across my chest, telling me not to go. At first I thought it was Sasuke but instead it was Itachi's black hair that hung near my face. I grabbed my knife and flipped it in my hand so that it pointed up, then stabbed it up at that said arm.

While the knife was still in his arms she shifted her stance and sent him flying over her shoulder. He was sprawled on his back when he started to laugh. It was a crazy sick laugh that reminded her of the Joker. If Itachi was the Joker then who was Batman and who was Robin between Sasuke and I?

Sasuke quickly spoke, "We're going!"

I turned my head to see him. I only caught a small glimpse though because in a blur he was thrown into the midst of the fights. In Sasuke's place now, stood Itachi. His eyes looked into mine and before I could fill his head with bullets he snatched the gun out of my hand and threw it across the room. This went on until finally I grabbed two at once. He got the gun in my left hand but I was able to shoot his foot a good half a dozen times.

In a fuzzy blur I was slammed against a wall with no weapon and both my arms pinned above my head. His tall form towered over me. "I've waited a very long time to meet you Sakura. You've already made quite an impression on me you see. I've her-"

I didn't let him finish I kicked the heel of my boot releasing a hidden knife out of the toe. I'd got my boots specially made a while back. Naruto's were the same. Once the knife was exposed I kicked him in the "Manly" parts. I knew it wouldn't keep him down for long but it did its job when the knife broke off and stayed in his now bloody flesh.

Stepping on his back as he hunched over I ran to the fight but was swept away once again. Being pinned this time to the ground with a rough hand around my neck I wasn't positive on what I should do. This was new for me. I always know what to do. Instinct always kicks in and I sweep in and save the day but now. . .

I struggled but was just push even harder down. His hold on my neck never really hurt though. None of this really hurt. It was more restricting than anything. I was still afraid though even if he hadn't hurt me yet.

"Now, as I was saying before, your foot interrupted, I've heard you've killed lots of my associates. Seeing as my end game is being disturbed by you, I've taken it upon myself to take you out of the game." He leaned down to whisper something to me but was kicked off of my curved form by Sasuke.

He snatched me up off my feet. Out of breath he said, "I'm sorry, I didn't exactly have an easy exit from the fight."

After breathing out and regaining my cool I pushed off him to stand on my own feet. "Took you long enough!"

He wouldn't let go though. He held on tight, "We need to run." He looked behind his shoulder, "Everyone's getting to the truck but you're coming with me."

"What?"

My questions weren't answered. In a blur we were gone. But in another blur I was flung out of his arms. I was sure I was going to hit the ground but before I could make contact with the grass I was caught. Looking up to see Itachi looking down I tried to break free but he just slung me over his shoulder.

"Let me go!" I hit his back as hard as I could but the only damage I did was to my own hand. "I swear I kick your ass!"

His laugh shook his shoulders which in turn shook me as well. I looked down to the ground to see Sasuke struggling under Itachi's boots.

We're screwed.

Hope you liked! Please review nicely!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi well this is the forth chapter of my story I'm going to dedicate it to Littleredneverfellagain for her amazing review I hope I blow your expectations out of the water. Thank you to all of you who are reading thois and sorry it took me so long to update.

"Let me go!" I hit his back as hard as I could but the only damage I did was to my own hand. "I swear I'll kick your ass!" My empty threats didn't seem to worry him in the slightest.

Itachi had blurred us both back into the church. Somehow still holding Sasuke down with his foot. Probably for some strategically reason.

Maybe to have his allies aid him or something. Looking over to them I noticed his allies were getting their asses handed back to them with garnishes.

His laugh shook his shoulders which in turn shook me as well. I looked down to the ground to see Sasuke struggling under Itachi's boots. His nose and brow was twisted up in anger. Our eyes didn't meet but I looked into his.

They forced me to look away subconsciously. Rage was all I could get from his eyes right now. Letting that spread to me wouldn't do us any good.

It all felt awkward, especially because we'd been so stupid stopping here. Thinking we'd be safe. One thing was almost certain though, _we're screwed_.

Sasuke and my eyes made contact after I made a small yelp noise because Itachi hosted me even further over his shoulder after I'd tried to shove myself off his shoulder. I was basically flipped upside down with my hair completely hanging. His shoulder had dug into my lower stomach surprising my muscles.

He looked worried, his anger had dissolved. I gulped. I mouthed but made no sound, 'It'll be okay. I'll think of something.'

After forcing a smile and nodding nervously I mouth again, 'I always do.'It's not possible to count how many times I've said those word to either myself or Naruto. Or Sai.

Instinct started to kick in finally after I'd finished my little pity party. Formulating a plan I took a deep breath._ I can do this. I have to._

I slung my feet over his shoulder with all my weight and grabbed onto his belt; pulling with all my might. I landed on my back flat on the ground. It hurt and there was definitely going to be a bruise on my spine but I'd recover.

Landing very close to Sasuke I turned my head to the side to look at him for only a second. Smirking I rolled onto my stomach and quickly got up and to a broken wooden banister sprint.

I had no weapons handy so I grabbed a decent sized piece of wood with a few nails protruding out of one side. When Itachi turned to look at me I threw it straight for his dick.

He barely registered the pain. The nails had bent to the sides. I was stunned, _Fuck!_

l heard Sasuke wince from the ground. His older brother was digging his boot even deeper into his neck with a malicious intent. Sasuke barked out between coughs, "Run you idiot!"

Standing there shocked I wasn't sure what to do. Itachi's face was so calm and inviting which seemed to be messing with my whole train of thought today. I mean I'm pretty sure he should be like cackling or scowling or threatening or something! That's how this whole thing usually played out.

I started to book it faking as if I was running away. I couldn't think of anything else to do but I wasn't running away. I had no intention of leaving Sasuke I just needed some kind of inspiration to kick his ass.

I got my muse when I turned around. A chain was attached to the wall. I followed it with my eyes looking for where it led to. It was holding up one side of a long rectangular chandelier.

Itachi called after me in a disappointed voice, "I guess I was wrong about you." _God make me gag Sysco Freak!_

When I got to about five feet in front of the chain I picked up a piece of medal that had come from a blown away wall. Smashing the chain and sending the chandelier swinging into Itachi. It sent him flying through the air and into the wall.

"Well I wouldn't want to disappoint," I added smugly.

Sprinting back to Sasuke I put my hand out for my new friend but he didn't take it.

He super speeded up and scooped me up as well. I clutched onto his shirt knowing what came next. His eyes looked angry but thankful.

Before he could blur the two of us away I demanded, "What about Naruto and the others?"

He looked over to them and then back to me. "They seemed to be holding their own in their fight. They'll be fine. I can hear the engine of the van, They'll be fine, I'm sure!"

I wasn't so sure but knew if I protested he'd probably just take me away by force. Plus I could see Itachi getting up, if we were going to make our exit it had to be now.

It achit staggered to his feet apparently feeling the blow quite strongly. He was the one to look furious and Sasuke was the one to smirk this time.

It was a nice feel good moment. I saved a super freak from another super freak when the first super freak couldn't even save himself. Hurray for normal people being Bad Asses!

We blurred for probably a half an hour until we stopped. He put me down. Sasuke was out of breath and hunched over. I put a hand on his back seeing a blood stain. His shirt had been ripped up pretty bad but I couldn't actually see a wound now. I assumed speedy healing was responsible.

We ended up inside a normal looking house. Sasuke flopped onto the larger leather couch, "I think we lost him." He was still panting.

I went over to him and put my hand on his shoulder, "Are you okay?" He nodded but I could tell he was completely out of it, "I'm going to go get you some water!" I got up to go into the kitchen but was pulled back down.

A rough masculine hand was wrapped around my wrist. Looking at his eyes I deduced that they pleaded with mine to stay. Still panting he spoke, his hot breath hitting my nose, "Stay close just in case I'm wrong and I haven't lost him."

I nodded. "Okay."

He looked to the ceiling, "And Thank you. For not leaving me. For coming back."

I blushed. I had thanked Naruto and he had thanked me time and time before. He had hugged and even kissed me with gratitude but this was different. Maybe it was his warm labored breaths on my face but there was a heat in the room that was making my hands clammy and my heart fluttery.

I felt as if he had transported me back to high school where every day was a love drama of some kind.

I turned my eyes to my knees, "It's cool. You're the one that got us out of there and back at the other house so yeah, We're like even or something." I mentally smacked myself for talking and stumbling over my words like an imbecile. " I wouldn't leave you, I wasn't going to it was just a bluff." Bringing my eyes back up to his I felt like my heart beat was climbing enough to snap my ribs.

Our eyes met. The stare he gave back to me was empty of any emotion; a plank canvas.

I got up feeling I needed an exit and some air. "I'll go get you a glass of water."

Walking into the next room I frowned. The place was a dump. Someone had burned what I assumed was the former dining room table, the fridge was wide open and the inside covered in some brown muck, the sink was overflowing with dirty dishes and worst of all there was what I could only describe as a torn apart or mauled rat on the counter.

Ignoring it all, the smell, the sight and the sick feeling in my stomach, I walked over to the cupboard. Opening it up I could see a dozen or so cans which I would use to make us something later and also a case of water half empty. Being thankful for the things we'd need being so conveniently here I took out two water bottles.

Rummaging through a couple drawers I pulled out two steak knives and a larger butcher's knife. I hide them all in my jacket. I feel naked without _sharp_ tools.

Coming into the other room I saw Sasuke hunched over on the couch. He looked better than when I had left but not great. I passed him the bottle of water, "We've got some food here so we should be good for the night if we decide to stay."

Sitting down beside him I asked, "How are we going to get back together with the others? We didn't organize a meeting spot or anything."

Sasuke sat up straighter, "Shikamaru is with them He was listening to our conversation before. He'll know to head to Alaska. Which is where we'll be going and Naruto knows where that is yes?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I guess. He's been there before. We spent a month or two living in the bunker when I hurt my wrist." Laughing slightly I added, "You know us normal people always seem to be getting hurt some way or another."

He asked being curious, "How'd you hurt yourself?"

Smirking I explained, "Well a Freak, I mean infected individual," Saving myself I smiled. "Was trying to get away in a van. What he didn't know is that I'd jumped on the roof of it from the house he'd been staying in's porch. When he noticed though and tried to shake me off I lost my grip and flew off onto the road."

He nodded, "Let me guess you didn't exactly stick the landing?"

Exposing all my teeth I answered, "You could say that."

He smiled, I smiled and then we laughed. Maybe at my past spill, maybe as a celebration of surviving, maybe because we were both going insane from the madness that seemed to be around every corner or maybe it was because he was slowly making me lower my guard.

Whatever the reason for our laughter it didn't last long because the next thing I knew I heard a door slam open and we both went dead silent.

He and I exchanged a look full of worry and then he hardened. Sasuke stopped looking to me and got up from the coach. He looked very intimidating standing straight from my spot on the couch.

I fringed as I heard two male voices. Leaping up I tried to listen closely, I couldn't make out what they were saying. Whispering to Sasuke I asked, "Do you think they're freaks?"

Sasuke shot me a death glare and I coughed quietly, "I mean . . . . people who posses powers?" _I really needed to get a hang on that._

Before he could reply approvingly two guys in their mid thirties walked through the double doors. They both had hand guns which made me nervous especially because neither of us were in the best shape. Sasuke stricken with fatigue and me having no weapons except the knives I had found just minutes ago.

They both halted in their tracks. The older of the two spoke, "Who are you two?" He had black shaggy hair that was littered with gray strands. His chin was covered in a stubble.

The other of the two seemed more distrait about our presence. He raised his gun and pointed it at Sasuke. Even though the bullet wouldn't do any damage, even though I knew he'd be fine even if the two of them both tried to fill him full of lead I was put on edge about this gesture. Ironically I had only days ago tried to fill him with lead myself.

Nervously I said, "We're sorry we didn't know anybody was living here already. We'll leave." I pretended to be the terrified little girl, that way if there was a confrontation I'd be able to have the element of surprise.

In the corner of my eye I saw Sasuke smirk. The two men exchanged a look as well. Once they turned their attention back to us the other man also raised his gun.

"I think the two of you should stay a while," The older one announced. "Especially because you," He motioned with his gun to Sasuke, "Look a lot like someone I know."

Without thinking I asked, "Itachi? Are you two Freaks?" I tried to look scared but if they were freaks this whole thing would be a lot easier.

"Yeah, We are." The younger one said. Both pistols point to me, "And who are you?" _Shit Sakura! Great job let's just take the heat off of the indestructible guy to your right and put it on yourself!_

Still pretending to be afraid I put my hands to the sky, "My name's Rebecca Allan! I have the documentation and everything!" Walking closer to the two slowly not to alert them I put my hand in my jacket to grab my knife.

The older man shouted, "Stay where you are!"

I faked a gasp, "I'm sorry!" Putting my other arm in my jacket to grab the other steak knife. Making my voice frantic and worried I said, "I'm got my Passport Somewhere here!"

The younger of the two scoffed, "We don't need to see your passport it doesn't matter."

"Oh, well does this matter?" Having both knives in my hands I threw them at both men. It was two clean cuts to the neck blood arteries. They hit the floor one after another not being able to get one shot out from their guns.

Walking over I went to retrieve the guns and the knives. "So do you think there are more of them around?"

"Probably," Sasuke had come to stand over me. "You know we probably should have seen if they had any useful information first."

Frowning I looked apologetically up to him, "Sorry. Impulse you know?"

He shook his head. Walking over to the window with long green curtains he asked, "I don't think it's safe to stay here. Do you?"

"Nope, I think we should skip over to one of the smaller towns or remote houses around here for the night." I finished taking the three guns I'd found on them unfortunately there was no knives or other weapons.

He smirked, "Is that what you think?"

He was mocking me so I decided to mock back, "Well yes it is. And because I did just save your butt an hour or so ago from your crazy sibling I think we're going to be doing what I say."

My grin was spread from ear to ear as his smirk faded into a gloomy frown. After excepting defeat he spoke, "Where to oh wonderful leader?"

Even though it was sarcastic I liked the sound of "Oh Wonderful Leader." I think I'd start getting Naruot to call me it.

I open the door and smiled looking back, "Let's go Cadet!"

Sighing he followed and mumbled, "Yes Sir."


End file.
